


The Quarry is Incredibly Dangerous but Eddie did it for Richie so it’s okay

by StrawberryLime_Artemis



Category: IT 2017
Genre: I had my friend proofread this so hopefully it’s good, M/M, Richie is a nerd, Richie quotes Romeo and Juliet and it’s beautiful, The Quarry but make it at night, We don’t stan Eds mom (but Richie does), kind cute ig, mmmmmm Richie Tozier, please read this I actually put in effort, they kiss and it’s great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLime_Artemis/pseuds/StrawberryLime_Artemis
Summary: Eddie is gay and Richie is a nerdRich takes Eds to the Quarry at nighttime and then they splash water at each other and kiss once or twice
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 26





	The Quarry is Incredibly Dangerous but Eddie did it for Richie so it’s okay

Eddie lay in bed, staring up at his ceiling. He wasn’t tired, but knew that if he got up to do anything, he would wake his mom, and he really didn’t want that.

Thud

Eddie jumped at the noise. Once his heart had settled, and he had taken a few puffs from his aspirator, he leaned over and looked out the window. 

To his surprise, it hadn’t been some dumb bird, but had instead been a small stone, seemingly thrown by somebody. It didn’t take him long to figure out that somebody was the curly haired boy standing below his window. 

His bedroom was on the second floor, so he had to look down, and it was even harder to see in the dark, but as soon as the moonlight hit the boys glasses, he knew who it was. 

Richie Tozier, his best friend (okay maybe he liked him a little more than a friend, but Eddie wasn’t ready to deal with that right now)

Eddie sighed, before quietly opening his window. 

“Rich? What are you doing here? It’s 10 o’clock at night!” he called down to the boy. 

“O, speak again bright angel! For thou art as glorious as this night-“

“Richie, stop quoting Romeo and Juliet and get to the point.”

“Okay, okay! Come down, we’re going to the Quarry.”

“It’s 10 at night and my mom is asleep. Also it’s extremely dangerous to jump off a 15 foot cliff at night, or just in general actually, so no, I will not be coming down and you will be turning around and going home.”

“You're no fun!” Richie whined, and Eddie could just barely tell that he was making the pouty face. “Come on Eddie Spaghetti, it’s just one night! Your mom won’t even notice you’re gone I promise!”

“No! No way! Even if I wanted to, there’s no way I could get to the door without waking up my mom!”

“Just climb out the window,” Richie said, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“No way! Richie that is seriously dangerous! There’s nothing for me to grab onto! I already broke my arm once, I don’t need to do that again!”

“I’ll just catch you or something,” Richie said, shrugging a little, like he thought it was a perfectly safe plan. 

“That’s even more dangerous! Not only could I hurt myself, but you could also get hurt!” 

He hated the idea of sneaking out, but at the same time he knew Richie wouldn’t be leaving any time soon, and if he did, all Eddie would be hearing from him for the next week was how he was such a scaredy-cat. And he would definitely tell the other Losers, which Eddie really, really, didn’t want.

Richie said nothing in return, but Eddie didn’t need him to. 

“Fine! I’ll come with you to the damn Quarry! But don’t think I’ll ever do this again!” Eddie yelled, slowly pulling himself through the window, trying his best not to look down.

“I knew you would come around Eds!” he heard Richie call from underneath him. 

His arms shook from trying to hold all his weight up, but eventually he felt his feet touch solid ground, and he let go of the side of the house. 

“Never again,” he muttered to himself, even though he knew that if Richie asked him to he would do it a million times over. 

“Slight problem, the light on my bike doesn’t work,” Richie said.

“What do you mean? How did you even get here if you can’t see? And get that fixed immediately! It is so dangerous to ride without any source of light! The only reason I’m letting you go right now is because my bike light works! If it didn’t and all of this had been for nothing you better believe that-“

“I get it, I get it! Won't do it again, promise! Buuuuuuutttttt, look on the bright side! I might have almost died on the way here, but now you get to go on a super romantic date with your gorgeous best friend!”

“This isn’t a date! And what do you mean you almost died!” Eddie yelled, equal parts embarrassed and concerned. 

“Did I say that? I don’t think I said that Eddie Spaghetti. You must be losing your hearing in your old age!” Richie said dramatically before mounting his bike and taking off. 

“Hey! You can’t just leave without me! And you're older than me!” he yelled, mounting his bike and following Richie. 

Soon enough they were at the Quarry. The stars stretched over the cliff, reflecting in the water down below. 

He heard yelling and a splash, and rushed over to the edge, almost falling off. 

“Richie I swear! You can’t just do that without telling me! You scared me to death! I didn’t know if you had jumped or fallen or-“

“Eduardo, chill! It’s just like every other time we’ve been! Besides the fact that it’s just the two of us, everything is the same!” Richie called back up, his scrawny body just a dot in the pool of water. 

Eddie stripped off his shirt and backed up, preparing to jump. 

And then his body simply moved, like it knew exactly what to do. Eddie had been coming here with the Losers since he was 10, so he guessed it was just muscle memory. 

He landed in the water with a splash. He moved his arms and legs, propelling himself towards the surface. His head popped out of the water and he breathed out, glancing over at Richie. 

The boy was already staring at him, his usually curly hair plastered to the top of his head. 

And then he felt water splash up into his face. 

“RICHIE TRASHMOUTH TOZIER I WILL DESTROY YOUR BLOODLINE!” Eddie screamed, splashing water back at him. 

When the waves settled, he realized he couldn’t see Richie anymore. And then he felt himself being pulled under, with barely enough time to hold his breath. 

He twisted and saw Richie behind him, his hair floating around his head, the moonlight glowing around his head like a halo.

A halo? Richie, an angel? No, they were more like devil horns.

Eddie almost laughed at the idea of Richie being an angel, and then remembered he was underwater and stopped himself. He liked the idea of having lungs not filled with water. 

They both finally surfaced, and Eddie took that opportunity to yell, “THAT'S IT! THIS IS WAR TOZIER!” He grabbed Richie’s hair, pulling them back under. 

Richie laughed, bubbles floating up from his mouth, but he was careful not to let any water inside his mouth. 

They could both hold their breath for quite some time after years of practice, so they swam around the Quarry, kicking at each other and having a genuinely good time. 

Then Richie grabbed his hand and turned him around, pressing his lips against his. 

His first thought:

Oh my god, Richie is kissing me

His second thought:

Ew germs

His third thought:

But their Richie’s germs so it’s okay

His fourth thought:

That doesn’t make it okay

His fifth thought: 

It’s Richie. It’s fine, I like it

His sixth, and final thought before it ended:

Richie Tozier is a boy. A very attractive boy, but a boy. I am so dead.

They pulled apart and surfaced, Eddie’s face bright red, but unnoticeable in the dark. Hopefully. Plus, Richie’s face probably looked the same so he didn’t have anything to worry about. 

That wasn’t true. He had a lot of things to worry about. He snuck out of his house, jumped off a cliff in almost complete darkness, and kissed a boy. His mom didn’t have to find out about the last one, but there was no way he would be able to lie about the first two. 

“So, Eddie Spaghetti, I think we should probably head back now, it’s probably really late and your mom will kill you and, uh, ya know, it’s kinda awkward now,” Richie rambled, too embarrassed to look at Eddie. 

“I had fun, including that…one part,” Eddie said, his face turning about 10 shades deeper, which he hadn’t thought was possible, but yet there he was. 

“Ya know what Eds? Me too!” Richie said, his usual smile returning to his face as he reached for Eddie’s hand, helping him out of the Quarry. 

They biked back to Eddie’s house together, the wind drying them off. To his surprise, his mother wasn’t waiting outside the house, and no lights were on in the house, meaning she was still peacefully asleep inside the house.

After carefully setting his bike down, scared of making the slightest noise, he stood underneath his window, preparing for the climb up to his window. 

“Eds hold on,” Richie said, walking over to where he stood. 

Richie kissed his cheek softly before picking him up and helping him reach the window. 

“Thanks. Goodnight Rich,” he called down softy. 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
